1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handle fitting for a motor vehicle door comprising several separate parts including parts that are fastened on the inner side of the door and parts that are mounted on the outer side of the door. One of the parts positioned at the inner side of the door is a support that interacts with the parts mounted on the outer side of the door. The parts mounted on the outer side of the door include the handle of the door and a turret with additional actuation means, for example, a lock cylinder and/or a pushbutton. Instead of the turret with actuating means, a turret decoy that is free of actuation means can be provided. The turret is insertable from the outer side of the door through defined turret openings that are aligned with openings within the support. The turret end projecting from the inner side of the door is secured by locking means relative to the support.
2. Description of the Related Art
A handle fitting of the aforementioned kind is disclosed in patent applications EP 1 026 349 A1 and U.S. 2002/0059698 A1. In such a fitting, a slide having a screw threadably arranged therein is insertable into a lateral guide of the support and the insertion position of the slide is secured by means of an elastic leaf spring engaging the slide. A connection between the slide and the support is not provided. After the turret has been inserted and the screw has been actuated by rotating its outer end, a screw head provided at the inner end of the screw moves against a lateral support surface of the turret resting against the support and causes in this way a movement of the slide until axial stops on the slide and counter stops on the turret engage one another and secure the locking position of the turret in the slide. In the area of the screw, there is no interaction between the turret and the support. The screw engages the turret only non-positively. In the locking position, the turret is clamped like in a vise between the screw head and the counter stops on the support. In the locking position the turret is thus radially loaded by a force.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reliable handle fitting of the aforementioned kind that avoids the aforementioned disadvantages.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the turret member has a recess is facing the screw at a location of engagement of the screw and in that the inner end of the screw is located outside of the recess in the mounting position. Moreover, this is achieved in that the screw penetrates an opening in the support and, when moving the slide into the locking position, the screw is supported with its stop on the support. Moreover, this is achieved in that the recess in the locking position receives the inner end and converts the screw supported in the support into a locking bar moved into the turret member.
A special feature of the present invention resides in that the screw, in addition to providing the known transport function, i.e., moving the slide between the mounting position and the locking position, is assigned also a locking function for the turret member. For this purpose, there is initially a supporting means for the screw on the support. The supporting means is realized by an opening in the support that is penetrated by the screw. When rotating the screw, the screw is supported by its stop on the support and ensures the transfer of the slide from its mounting position. into the locking position. For achieving the locking function of the screw, a recess is provided within the turret member, and the inner end of the screw moves in a positive-locking way into the recess when the locking position has been reached. In this position, the screw acts as a locking bar that has been inserted into the recess of the turret member and is secured by the support.